


【哨嚮】死對頭吸引力法則/🚗

by rain_in_april



Category: Hoshi - Fandom, Hozi - Fandom, Kwon Soonyoung - Fandom, lee jihoon - Fandom, woozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_in_april/pseuds/rain_in_april
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【哨嚮】死對頭吸引力法則/🚗

權順榮打開門的時候李知勳衣服都被扯的七零八落的，襯衫扣子開了幾顆，他神志不清的硬是解不開來，敞開的襟口透出粉色的禁果來，內外褲都拖在腳踝上。

場景太過香豔了，權順榮幾乎要失去理智，急急的把他放倒在床上親吻，把控著最後一絲清醒在齧咬他嘴唇的時候含糊的問。

“我要跟你結合了，可以嗎？”

他也不知道李知勳是不是還有足以回答的清醒了，反正他是勾著自己的後頸，腳都纏上來的回應。

“…快點…”他眼眶都憋的紅了一圈，輕咬著下唇，表情又羞、又迫切

訓練精良的身子肌肉精實，線條流暢，即使如此手腕和腳踝那些貼骨的地方還是太瘦了，權順榮圈住他的右腳踝，親吻他的脛骨，李知勳只覺得他舌尖滑過的地方像一道細細的引線，快要把他引爆了。

權順榮把他一隻腳抬起跨在自己的肩膀上，李知勳的內褲早不知道被踢到房間的哪個角落，充血的陰莖和粉嫩的後穴在這個姿勢上全清楚的展示開來，李知勳看上去快要哭了，渴望與羞恥已經超載了小嚮導的情感負荷量。

他真是塊發了瘋似的瑰寶，隨時要蒸發的透白肌膚，毛髮那麼細，錦緞般絲滑的觸感紋理，全身上上下下的細節全是粉色的，難怪曾經能有那麼多不潔的念頭在望向他時不由自主的蒸騰開來。

權順榮俯下身去在他頸側半吻半啃著，一隻手在他的恥骨旁邊遊走、另一隻手從他後腰往下輕點著，最後手指探進從未被開發過的秘密花圃，李知勳倒抽了一口氣，緊抓住權順榮的肩膀。

“你放鬆點，別緊張。”他輕撫著李知勳的後背，在李知勳鬆下拱起的肌肉時又擠進兩根手指。

其實嚮導的身體早已因為結合熱做好了準備，後穴雖然從未開發過的緊緻，卻分泌著濕滑的液體準備迎接哨兵到來，權順榮三指進出幾回就開始鬆軟開來。

“可、可以了。”李知勳全身脹得通紅，眼裡含著薄霧，權順榮哪裡頂的住他這副模樣，手指退出來就粗暴脫了自己的衣服，哨兵尺寸可觀的性器從褲頭裡彈出來，李知勳還沒來的及喊出等等，就被心急的哨兵捅進身體裡來。

手指和真槍實彈果然是完全不一樣的感覺，才插進去一半，一股被貫穿的疼痛感湧上來，李知勳不受控制的頭往後一仰，眼裡的淚花花就流出來。

“痛…太大了…”

李知勳小聲的嗚咽，權順榮扶住他的後腦，吻上眼角，停下了推進的動作，卻不從他身體裡退出來。

舔著李知勳的眼淚，權順榮的指尖順著他的腰側往上滑，李知勳只覺得火星隨著對方的手一路點上來，那手最後停在李知勳的乳尖上，輕輕摩擦了一下。

“阿、”一聲太過甜膩的呻吟從喉嚨裡不受控制的發出來，李知勳幾乎不敢想像這是自己發出來的聲音，權順榮笑的有侵略性極了，低頭下來一陣吸吮著，舌尖圍著敏感點打轉。

李知勳忍不住去捂自己的嘴，又被權順榮拉下來壓在床上。

“很好聽。”哨兵露出狡猾的笑容。

李知勳下身脹的發疼，忍不住想動起腰來，一動、又牽著權順榮更深入自己些，欲仙欲死的折磨著。

“順榮…”他的聲音幾乎是哀求著“幫幫我…”

權順榮順著他的意拂上手，小嚮導連性器都漂亮極了，像一件精心雕刻的玉器。

他慢慢的上下擼動著，其實是有意想憋一下小嚮導，不讓他先自己一步釋放的，卻不想對方身子比想像更敏感的緊，被這樣上下夾攻，沒幾下就壓不住聲音叫著射出來。

“知勳好敏感…”李知勳缺氧般大口喘著氣，整個人都癱軟著任人處置。

權順榮把他翻過來，下半身整個撞了進去，李知勳忍不住拔了一聲尖叫。

他一邊小幅度的律動著，一邊傾身去咬住李知勳脊椎上素白色的圖騰刺青，虎牙輕輕挑破肌膚，信息素、哨兵的唾液與嚮導的血，要肉體綁定時缺一不可。

血液裡突然衝上與另一個人聯結的親密感，身體與心靈都感到被占有與征服，李知勳卻只覺心甘情願的順從，是權順榮的話，區服也不是不可以。

權順榮的慾望也隨著結合傳過來，現在的李知勳哪裡還受的住這樣的情感刺激，他掙扎著轉過身來，權順榮也配合的從他身體退出去，面對著面，他反把權順榮壓在身下，吻住他的唇，對著哨兵壯觀的性器就坐下去。

真是要瘋了。

權順榮倒抽一口氣，被情慾薰的昏天暗地，抓著李知勳的腰瘋了似的頂撞。

“恩…哈、權順榮，你慢點…”才開始頂弄幾下李知勳就整個人軟了下來，權順榮又把他翻回自己身下，抬起對方的大腿又加快了抽送的速度。

明明叫他慢點的，李知勳在渾沌的腦海裡抱怨。

他不知道這種關頭權順榮怎麼還分的出神來說混話，他叼著李知勳的耳垂。

“你叫我名字的聲音好性感。”

面對面時可以看見權順榮腰部用力時線條清楚的六塊腹肌，上面還沾了自己剛射出來的精液反著光，他本是易出汗的體質，晶瑩的水珠掛在他結縷的瀏海上貼著前額，也順著腹肌的溝渠往下流到更羞而不敢深看的地區。

他們正緊密相連的地區。

“阿、”突然一陣別樣的酥麻感從下身傳來“那裡…”李知勳把話的後半尾截在喉嚨裡，權順榮卻心神領會的開始往他的敏感點頂撞。

被操的性器又開始有抬頭的傾向。

權順榮擁上他的胸口，貼著他的肌膚低喘，李知勳不受控制嘴裡吐出來的全是細細碎碎的呻吟，趴在自己身上的哨兵是他平常最嫌棄的大汗淋漓，現在卻只覺得他好香、好性感。

哨兵發出一聲低吼，頂弄得更用力了些，李知勳知道他要射了，結合帶來強烈的共感令他也感受到快感沖的頭皮發麻，竟然被操的跟著又射了一次。

溫熱的液體衝進他身體裡，李知勳感受到異樣的滿足感油然而生。

高潮帶來一股虛脫感，權順榮抱著李知勳，埋在他肩窩裡喘氣，李知勳側過頭去看他，只見哨兵抬頭衝自己露出熟悉的傻呼呼笑容。

李知勳已經使不太上力了，用鼻尖輕輕的去蹭他，卻感受到體內才軟下來沒多久的性器又壯大起來。

“不是吧。”李知勳驚慌失措，扭動著要掙扎開，被權順榮一隻手圈著腰固定下來。

“再一次就好了。”權順榮聲音裡帶著示好的撒嬌，下身卻毫不留情的動起來。

他已經一次射在他身體裡面了，現在每一次抽送都帶著濕黏的水聲，空氣中碰撞著信息素的味道，他們的精液與汗全交織在一起，窗外雨下的正大，情慾的腥味還濃。


End file.
